Sorry About Your Shoes
by Garry is fighting for you
Summary: *New Account for the account: Alois Trancy's double* Little Philby/Finn thing I thought up. There are no fics for these two, so I thought I'd write one. ;w; Rated T to be safe.


**Eyyy! Look at who's back! Meeee! I'm back! :D And I bring a very crappy fic! **

**Writing it while watching Homestuck MEPS x3 **

**So... um, as some of you may know, I'm locked out of my old account, so... shame, shame. (Alois Trancy's double was my old one) **

**Anyway... enjoy some Kingdom Keepers Crack ship! We'll start off with something soft, and if you guys want more, lemme know! :3 I'll be happy to write more for this couple, since it seems that I'm the only one on who will write for them in a romantic way. :{ Boo. **

**Enjoy! **

****Warning: There may be OOC-ness, because this is my first time writing for these characters! Though I have read the books (like... 5 times each), I have not had practice with writing!** **

.~.~.~.~.

"_Sorry about your shoes..."_

Philby's words rang through Finn's head, unable to settle down so that he could understand them. This boy, the one who was saying something about shoes, just saved his _life_ when he thought he was gone for good. He remembered leaving Philby behind in the loading area of _Test Track_, where he battled against one of the test dummies. He remembered the blood curling shriek that came out of the others mouth when he could not see him.

"_Sorry about your shoes..." _

Finn started at his fri-no scratch that-boyfriend with shock.

Yes, _boyfriend_. The two had been dating secretly for the past three months, testing out to see if this was actually going to be a full out relationship in which they would tell the others, or just a fling. They had only been on a couple dates, and had not even kissed yet. All they did was hang out, and lay on the couch, either surfing the web on their phones/laptops, or watching the television.

"_Sorry...shoes..." _

The words had finally settled in Finn's mind.

"My shoes? Forget my shoes! You just saved my life! I would walk around barefoot for the rest of my life other than get killed by... them...!" He looked down at the ground, acting as if he would say something else. Philby, the man to never miss any detail, caught onto this quickly.

"...there's something wrong."

No response, only silence.

"Is it your shoes? Dude, I'm sorry, I'll get you a new pair. I know we just got out of a life-or-death situation, but those could have been your favorite shoes, and if my calculations are about right, they should be around-" He was cut off by Finn throwing himself at the other boy, and locking his lips with his. They stayed that way for a while, with Finn squeezing his eyes shut and Philby keeping his wide open. The sudden kiss had taken him by surprise, almost knocking him to the ground. Finally, Finn released him for air.

"You scared me," Finn said then, his voice trembling a little. "I thought I'd lost you. I thought you were-"

He couldn't force the last word out, and he didn't have to, for Philby had caught him with a quick, sweet kiss. He touched their foreheads together, his hands resting on the other males shoulders. Their breath mingled together as they stood there, looking at each other. Finn's head was still coated in a bit of sweat from being stuck in the heat room for so long, but none of the boys minded.

"I'm sorry," Philby finally said, breaking the little peaceful silence they had. "I didn't mean to make you worry about me. If you want to talk to me about it, then we can. Just not now, later." He pulled away from Finn, and picked up the sword that Finn had dropped on the ground when he had first kissed him. He handed it to Finn who slipped it through his belt loop to carry. "The Overtakers may come this way to clean up their mess. We don't want to get caught now, so lets go see if we can go find the others."

Finn nodded, before slinging his arm around Philby, smiling. "Come on, _buddy_, lets go."

Philby smiled back at Finn, also slinging his arm around the other. "Sure thing, _buddy_."

The two then proceeded to go find the other DHIs in the park, acting as if nothing had happened between the two for the time being. Their mission was to find Wayne and destroy whatever the Overtakers plan was this time. They would deal with their relationship later.

.~.~.~.~.

**Wow... such a crappy ending... **

**Well, don't forget to R&R! Reviews are very much welcome! :3 **


End file.
